Tales of Ba Sing Se
by maiko122
Summary: My curious mind exploring what might have happened between books 2 and 3 with my fav canon couple Maiko. 'Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but this story is mine

A/N: I can't believe the disparity in numbers of Maiko stories versus Zutara stories!! Well I'm hard core Maiko all the way and its only right that my first story be dedicated to them. Set between books 2 and 3, I wanted to know how Zuko and Mai might have got together. Since book 3 is over, I used those episodes to inform the story and Mai's character since we don't really know her from the few episodes she's in during book 2.

* * *

Although Zuko had yet to show his face in the two days since the defeat, Mai knew exactly where his room was located. Balancing a tray loaded with an earthenware pot of ginsing tea, two matching cups, and an assorted variety of sweet and sticky pastries, she walked down the long corridor to his room. Knocking softly, she waited patiently outside his door. When she received no answer from the other side, she knocked again but this time a little more forcefully.

"Go away!" replied a gruff voice that was more sad than angry. Mai frowned. Breathing in deeply she leaned closer against the finely carved mahogany door.

"Zuko, its Mai" she called out sweetening her voice more than usual. She waited and listened. It sounded like there was movement beyond the door, but because of its thickness it was hard to be certain. She was about to address the door again when she saw the golden knob turn. Before her stood a much older version of a young boy she once knew. She could read the shock on his face. She had assumed that he knew she would be there, but seeing his expression she realized that she was wrong. After all, in the many months she accompanied Azula in tracking Zuko she never once saw him. This was the first time she had laid eyes on him in three years.

Not knowing how to break the silence, but knowing that it would fall on her to do so she plainly asked, "May I come in?"

"Y-yes. Please Mai. Please come in" Zuko stammered as he blinked himself back into reality. Mai entered and set the tray on a low table that was situated in front of two plush, green, backless couches. She looked around the room. It was large but sparsely decorated. It was likely one of the palace's many guest chambers as there were no personal effects to suggest it belonged to any member of the royal family.

Zuko looked empty; almost a shell of a man. Besides growing taller and more muscular (she couldn't help but notice his sculpted biceps peeking out of his sleeveless shirt) Zuko looked much more fragile than the manchild who had courted her years ago. _Maybe this was a mistake_ she thought to herself as she cleared her throat and headed toward the door.

"Mai. Please don't leave yet. Not before having a cup of tea." Zuko's voice almost pleaded when he said those words. She bowed her head acquiescing to his request. Luckily he was still standing, so she sat down on the nearest couch forcing him to choose whether to sit next to her or across from her. As she began pouring the tea, Zuko sat next to her. Her heart fluttered but she kept her hands steady careful not to spill the tea.

Handing Zuko the small greenish-brown earthenware cup, she said, "Its Ginsing."

"I know, it was Uncle's favorite. It is Uncle's favorite" he quickly corrected himself. After a very pregnant pause he continued, "It's your favorite as well." The faintest shade of pink crept into Mai's cheeks as she sipped. _He remembered_ she thought as she felt the ends of her mouth curl into a bashful smile.

"Still the shy little girl I remember, hmm?" Zuko teased.

"I am not a little girl" Mai defiantly retorted careful to control the amount of anger creeping into her voice.

"No, I see that." He said this with just the tiniest hint of wantonness, which Mai immediately perceived. She looked up from her tea to see that Zuko was not looking at her face anymore but rather staring somewhere just below her neck. Mai shot him a look that she had perfected over the years; a look that was as sharp as the stilettos strapped to her arms and potentially twice as deadly. Seeing that he was caught, it was his turn to redden in the face. A few awkward minutes passed before either one of them worked up the nerve to cut through the tension. Zuko popped an almond cookie into his mouth and before he had finished chewing it asked "do you remember your tenth birthday party?"

_How could I forget? That was the first time you kissed me…_

"Vaguely" Mai lied keeping her expression stoic. There was no way she was going to give into him that easily. _Zuko hadn't come to the party. It was a stupid tea party her mother organized and invited all of the girls in Mai's Fire Nation Academy class. Even then Mai knew how to play the gracious hostess and managed to keep the bored expressions from rising to her face. Of course Azula and Ty Lee had attended the party; the other twenty or so girls Mai could have cared less about. When it was time to go, the other girls left but Azula and Ty Lee stayed for a sleep over. Somehow Zuko, who was eleven at the time, managed to sneak out of the palace and across the street to Mai's house. He brought her a blood red fire lilly flower and gold bracelet with a small heart shaped ruby pendant that dangled from the clasp. Thanking him with an affectionless hug that belied the well of 10-year-old emotions inside, he kissed her. Not on the check as a brother might kiss a sister but square on the lips! She was disoriented for the rest of the night. No doubt Azula and Ty Lee recall that night as the worst sleepover ever; they had no idea why their friend was so "out of it."_

"Vaguely?" Zuko asked feigning disgust. "Hmmm, that's not what I heard."

"Oh really? What did you hear?" Mai was beginning to enjoy herself. She bit into a fig filled sesame ball and adjusted herself on the couch, ready to hear Zuko's lie.

"I heard that the party was rather boring but that after it was all over something happened to make you smile. In fact the way I hear it you couldn't stop smiling." With this, Zuko himself smiled, a wide smile that you see on toddlers when they have accomplished something major like making it to the potty. Mai was all too familiar with this look and decide to deflate Zuko's ego.

Arching one eyebrow Mai asked, "Where did you hear that ridiculous foolishness?"

"Azula" Zuko answered matter-of-factly.

Mai yawned while arching her back. Ignoring Zuko's lusty stare Mai replied. "That's your source? You know you can't trust her. Azula always lies." It was true. There was no way for him to argue with that statement. It was a mantra that had kept him sane for most of his childhood. Nonetheless he believed her then and he believes her now; Mai was just fucking with him.

After a few moments, Zuko had finally worked up the courage to do what he wanted to do since he saw Mai standing at his bedroom door. "Well, I think I will just have to jog your memory myself."

Intrigued, Mai refilled her cup and took a small sip of the steaming liquid before placing it back on the tray. "And how, Prince Zuko, do you intend on doing that?" Zuko leaned in and kissed her. Parting her lips slightly she felt his tongue slowly, sensuously dance with hers. Leaning into her frame he slowly guided her onto her back. The last time he held her in his arms like this was a week before the fateful Agni Kai with his father. Mai began to feel hot all over. She wanted to escape the clothes that felt like they were burning her flesh but she decided against it. She wasn't ready for anything beyond kissing and she didn't want Zuko to get the wrong idea.

Zuko, it seemed was reading Mai's mind. He was frantically trying to untie the sash around Mai's shirt but she kept moving his hands. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. _Why won't she let me do this_he thought. Finally, after two more rejected attempts, Zuko pinned Mai's hands above her head with one hand and using the other fumbled with the sash of the green wrap shirt she was wearing until he eventually untied it. He did this while sucking on her ear lobe and tracing the folds of her ear with his tongue. It seemed to be a great plan because instead of protesting she softly moaned in delight.

When he released her hands, she grabed a handful of black, shaggy hair at the base of his neck and pulled him into her. He kissed her again and softly sucked on her lower lip before moving to her collar bone. Her breasts were bound and he had not the slightest idea how to unbind them. He fiddled with it before giving up all together and began kissing her stomach. Her skin was so smooth but the muscles underneath were so tight. Although they had dated before he was banished from the Fire Nation he had never seen, felt, or tasted this much of her. There had only been a few dates and they were all chaperoned. The two pre-teens had only managed to escape the watchful eye of Mai's appointed guardian twice to share a passionate kiss, but this was new territory for both of them.

Zuko continued to kiss on Mai's stomach then he lightly dragged his fingertips where his lips had just been. The sensation was making the muscles in Mai's abdomen dance. He looked in her eyes and could tell that she getting an immense amount of pleasure from him. He wasn't sure if he should continue southward so he returned to his most challenging opponent—the bandage-like garment guarding Mai's breasts. To his surprise, she helped him by unfastening it. The strips were woven into a preconstucted garment and fastened on the left side by a complex system of hidden hooks and eyes. Mai had almost freed herself when an uninvited, unannounced someone opened the door. Azula.

"Zuko! I'm tired of your shit. I fully expect you to be at din…" The voice trailed off when she realized what she had interrupted. Embarrassed, Mai quickly pulled her open shirt around her. Zuko shot a small, controlled burst of fire toward the door. But there was no need for any of that. Deflecting her brother's fire, Azula spun on her heels, made a very loud, very agitated groan, and slammed the door hard.

* * *

A/N: I really hated to put the cliché interruption at the end of the story, but it will progress the plot in coming chapters so, like Azula herself, it is a necessary evil.

I've been hanging around the site for a little while and finally decided to write. Please R&R. More chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar, but I still own this story

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Mai slid from underneath Zuko and silently adjusted her shirt while painting on an expressionless face. She left him without saying a word and returned to her bedroom. Zuko wanted to stop her but did not because he could see, despite how well she tried to hide it, that she was inwardly seething. She walked slowly and attempted to clear her thoughts. Although she was still angry when she reached her bedroom door, she was no longer consumed by the emotion. Instead, she felt a ripple of tingles throughout her body as she remembered Zuko's touch. Taking a few deep breaths to clear the color from her cheeks, Mai opened the door to find Ty Lee sitting at the vanity brushing her long brown tresses.

"Mai!" Ty Lee exclaimed when she caught her friend's reflection in all three of the mirrors facing her. She happily skipped over to Mai and hugged her. Mai, always a bit irritated by Ty Lee's exuberance over the most mundane of activities, stiffly returned the hug. "So, did you find him?" Mai knew to expect this line of questioning. Despite the dozens of guest chambers in the palace Mai wound up sharing a bedroom with Ty Lee. Growing up in a family of six girls Ty Lee has always been uncomfortable being too far from human contact.

"Umm yeah. We had it tea" Mai said flatly. She didn't want to lie to Ty Lee but she felt it best if she didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Tea?" Ty Lee gave her a skeptical gaze as she gathered her hair into its normal ponytail.

"Mmhmm. Ginsing. It was nice." Mai could lie nearly as well as Azula so she figured that Ty Lee would soon stop annoying her with these questions. But it wasn't what Mai said that gave her away; it was how she looked. Even in battle Mai seemed to look flawless, but Ty Lee noticed when she walked in the door that Mai's hair was a bit disheveled and her shirt looked hastily tied. Not to mention she smelled slightly smoky—like a fire bender, and a male one at that.

"So if you were drinking tea all afternoon how'd ya get that red mark on your neck?" Mai lost her composure. Her eyes grew as large as two gold pieces and her mouth contorted. Covering her neck with both hands she got up from the bed and rushed to the vanity.

"I swear to Agni if he bruised me…" But Mai couldn't finish for the fit of giggles erupting from Ty Lee. She was doubled over on the other side of the bed now laughing hysterically. Mai walked over and gave her a hard but playful shove. Ty Lee fell onto her side and laughed even harder. She hadn't expected this from Ty Lee. Azula? Yeah. Azula always lied to find out the information she wanted. Obviously the three girls had spent too much time on the road together. "I'm so glad I amuse you Ty Lee" Mai said crossly while digging for a change of clothes from one of the two wardrobes in the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ty Lee stopped giggling and almost looked serious.

"I want to take a bath before dinner."

"Ok but before you go tell me what it was like."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"No."

"You've kissed boys before."

"Yeah but I've never kissed my soul mate."

"Yeah well neither have I." Mai walked out the door before giving Ty Lee a chance to respond. As she walked, Ty Lee's words kept repeating in her head. True it was different kissing Zuko. In the three years since she last saw him, Mai had dated a few other guys but none of them seriously. In fact, her mother had met only one of the boys, allowing him to publically court her daughter. She had felt sparks when she kissed him, more than what she had felt when kissing the other boys, but with Zuko it felt like the fireworks from the Lotus Dragon Parade festivities were going off inside her body. Mai was still trying to sort it all out when she saw Azula rounding the corner flanked by two Dai Li agents.

"Mai," a devious smirk spreading across her placid face "so nice to see you again."

Ignoring Azula wasn't always easy, but at 15 Mai had nearly ten years of practice. Plainly and straight faced Mai replied with a courteous "Good evening Azula."

Azula hated that she couldn't get a rise out of Mai. Still, not one to be outdone, Azula asked, "Where are you headed?"

"The underground bath house."

"Hmmm, sounds relaxing. I think I'll join you." Turning to face the two agents Azula continued, "That will be all for now. We can continue our little chat after dinner."

_Shit!_ Mai thought and sighed aloud.

The two girls walked silently through the palace hallways and the narrow passageways below it. When they reached the bath, the servants bowed having been already instructed to greet their conqueror/princess in such a manner. After disrobing in the changing station and donning the appropriate bathing attire the girls entered the warm, shallow pool. Mai closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and waited for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

Servants scrubbed their feet and moisturized their hair with scented oils. Mai's favorite had always been Jasmine and so she chose that scent while Azula selected the smoky scent of Sandalwood. The girls felt tension melt away as the reflexologist strategically kneaded their palms. Finally, Azula broke the silence.

"So I see you and ZuZu are getting reacquainted nicely."

Clearing her throat Mai gazed across the bath. "Yeah, we talked about the past over tea. It was nice." Azula shot Mai a "don't play stupid" look. Seeing that Azula was not in the mood for games Mai decided to not press her luck. Looking down she added, "kissing him was nice too."

Azula groaned. As much as she wanted to rub Mai's face in her own smut it honestly pained her to think about her friend and her brother in that way. Azula allowed a few minutes to pass, enjoying the fingers massaging the stress out of her head. Then dismissing the servants with the flick of a well manicured hand, she decided to address the issue of Mai and Zuko's blossoming relationship.

"Mai I need your help."

Mai was clueless. "With?"

"Zuko." Mai didn't like where the conversation was headed but it is pointless to refuse the princess of the Fire Nation.

"What do you need me to do?" This Mai was afraid to ask. She held her breath until Azula responded.

"Nothing much really. Just keep an eye on him."

"So what, I'm his babysitter now?" Mai knew that nothing was ever this easy with Azula.

Chuckling, Azula answered. "Well kinda. You see, my policy is once a traitor always a traitor. In the letter I sent father, I gave Zuko the credit of killing the Avatar. Even though I would like to believe that he is dead, the truth is there is no body to corroborate this. I've ordered the Dai Li to scour every corner of this city looking for him and his crew but so far nothing. If a body is never found then father's displeasure will be directed at Zuko, not me. Plus, I have already taken measures to ensure that I will succeed my father as heir to the throne not Zuko. The whole missing Avatar body fiasco played right into my hands. I couldn't have orchestrated it better if I had planned it myself! Poor ZuZu believes that by returning home his birthright will magically be reinstated. Zuko will never be Fire Lord, but if he were to discover this painful truth he might betray his family and his country again and neither I nor father can take that risk."

Mai was furious. She couldn't believe that Azula would manipulate her relationship and jeopardize her happiness for personal gain—well she could but she liked to believe that Azula wouldn't do that to a friend. What other options did she have? Refuse her? No, the only option was to assume the position, take it, and like it. Mai nodded her head in resignation. She couldn't look at Azula let alone speak to her.

"Good. Now one other thing. I need you to stay focused. You can't let your feelings for my brother stand in the way of your responsibilities to me. From the beginning, I chose you because you are precise, detached, and uneasily distracted. Don't make me regret my choice." With that Mai looked up and stared Azula in the eye. She held Azula's gaze for nearly a full minute before turning away when she felt the tears welling inside. Mai rarely cried, but when she did it was a result of uncontrollable rage rather than sadness or grief.

Azula stood in the pool and began to exit. "So, we're clear?"

"Perfectly" Mai responded dryly.

"Great." Then with a sudden, manic burst of cheeriness, "see you at dinner!"

* * *

A/N: Again, please R&R. If I can be so bold, I would like to know how I did writing Azula. I have a serious love/hate relationship with her and I loved/hated writing her character here. Chapter 3 should be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! gag But really, thanks. Ya'll are awesome :-)

Disclaimer: Same as the last 2 damn chapters, good enuff?

* * *

Chapter 3

Dinner was held in one of the palace's smaller, less formal dining rooms. Green and gold tapestries hung from all four walls while a plush taupe rug with the Earth Kingdom rings covered the polished marble floor. The table was low and glossed to a high shine. Large overstuffed pillows circled the table. Mai was surprised that Ty Lee was sitting in the room alone drinking tea.

"Hey! How was your bath?" Ty Lee asked cheerily. Normally Mai would have found Ty Lee's tone only slightly less annoying than nails on a chalkboard, but considering the evening she was having she welcomed it. Ty Lee has always been a good friend and she has always been genuinely concerned about her happiness.

"Eh, coulda been better" Mai said absently while pouring her own tea. "The bath itself was wonderful; just what I needed. But Azula knows about what happened between me and Zuko and decided to join me just so that she could taunt me." Again Mai decided to tell her friend a half truth. Mai and Azula's relationship had always been precarious, even as children. There was an underlying tension that threatened to turn volatile at any moment. Taunting was just the least of the antics Azula engaged in. Nonetheless, it was what made their relationship thrive.

"Mai I swear to Agni I didn't say anything this time!" Ty Lee generally had problems keeping secrets. Not because she was a snitch, but because whenever she got excited things poured out of her like a busted dam.

"I know you didn't."

"Zuko told her?" Ty Lee was confused.

"No" Mai looked away. "She kinda saw it, saw us, with her own eyes."

Ty Lee's eyes and mouth widened but before she could say anything the screen door slid open and Azula appeared. The three girls exchanged pleasantries and Azula ordered the servants to bring out the food. Normally it would be considered rude to begin serving before all invited parties had arrived but Azula didn't care. She made an offhand remark about Zuko cowering in his room after the afternoon's "exhibition." Mai inwardly cringed but managed to keep her outward composure. She wanted to see Zuko again, but she secretly hoped that he would not show for dinner. Unfortunately, just as a platter of roasted turkey-ducks, steamed vegetables, white rice, and miso soup was placed on the table, the screen door opened and Zuko entered. _Great, welcome to the freakin' circus_ Mai thought.

"So nice for you to join us ZuZu."

Zuko's jaw line visibly hardened but he said nothing. He knew if he was to survive dinner he could not respond to everything Azula said. Selecting a pillow next to Mai, Zuko sat down and began plating his food. Ty Lee let a broad grin spread over her face. She resisted the urge to say how cute they looked sitting next to one another, but she certainly thought it. She also thought how cute Zuko had become in spite of the scar.

Nearly half way through the uncomfortably silent meal a Dai Li agent entered through a hidden earth door. "Excuse me, princesses. I have a letter from the Fire Lord." The Dai Li agent bowed and left through the same invisible entrance. Wiping her hands, Azula silently read the letter while the other three waited to hear what it contained.

Azula closed the letter and smiled. "Father has already appointed a governor over Ba Sing Se. We are to return home once he arrives."

"Home. I'm finally going home." Zuko sounded hopeful.

"Not yet" Azula continued. "Father says it will be at least three weeks before the new governor will arrive."

"Three weeks!" Zuko interrupted.

"Honestly ZuZu, what's three weeks when you've already been gone three _long_years?" Both Mai and Zuko knitted their brows and shot dangerous looks toward Azula. Ignoring Zuko and looking at Mai, Azula continued, "I'm sure you can find s_omething_to do to occupy your time." Mai rolled her eyes and stabbed a slice of turkey-duck with her chopsticks. Azula silently sipped her tea. "Oh and until then Martial law will be in place. Zuko and I are to meet with Generals Zhán Shí and Lí Hai tomorrow morning as father's representatives."

Zuko's expression changed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had his father really accepted him back? He suppressed his excitement fearing that it could be a trap. This would be the perfect chance for Azula to make him look like an ass. "May I see the letter?" he asked slowly and solemnly. Reading it, Zuko discovered that for once, Azula was indeed telling the truth. One sentence in particular Zuko read over and over: 'My son and daughter will meet with Generals Zhán Shí and Lí Hai tomorrow at noon on my behalf.'_ My son _Zuko thought. Not his name but his relationship, son. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Mai slid her hand from her lap and rested it on Zuko's knee. Squeezing the skin there she looked into his eyes to share her congratulations with him.

* * *

A/N: Much shorter than the previous two. This was kind of a filler chapter--sorry. It was kinda getting fluffy toward the end and that was not my intention either so I apologize for that as well. Next two chapters will likely be published simultaneously--its time to put the kiddies to bed and get to the reason I made this story rated M. Hopefully that will be soon because the story has been done since before I published chapter 1, but I like to read the comments and tailor if need be. Plus, editing your own work takes longer than actually writing!! (in my opinion). As usual, please R&R! Thanks I.M.B.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me a minute to update. Last week was my last week of classes so everything was pretty wild! Anyway, as promised here are my last two chapters.

This is set about a week or so after chapters 1-3 so I guess its fitting that it took me about a week to update!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar...F#&!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Mai awoke to a knock at the door. It was less than an hour after sunrise and too early to be bothered so she remained in bed hoping the person disturbing her peace wouldn't knock again. Unfortunately, she would have no such luck. Grabbing her silk robe, Mai covered herself and opened the door with a scowl.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 30 minutes." It was Zuko. She allowed the scowl to melt from her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she yawned.

"Into the city. I know you're bored cooped up in the palace all day. I want to show you some places I know."

"Ok. Sounds better than being here." Despite her tone, Mai was actually very excited to leave the palace and spend some time alone with Zuko. She hurried into the wash room and freshened herself up. Seeing that Zuko had been wearing Earth Kingdom clothing Mai decided to do the same. She didn't have much because she loathed green clothing, but there was a pretty, emerald green, silk shirt with gold embroidered cherry blossoms she had bought while in the market with Ty Lee a few days ago. The shirt, which came to her mid-thigh was very fitted, but comfortable and on both sides split to her hips. Black leggings completed the look. She felt a little naked without her stilettos strapped to her wrists, but she knew she would be safe with Zuko (and the hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers stationed throughout the city). Not having the time to fix her hair in its usual fashion she simply swept it into a twisted bun and secured it with the Kyoshi hair sticks.

Zuko was waiting for her on the steps of the palace. He turned around when he heard her footsteps. _Damn!_ Zuko thought when he saw the fitted shirt Mai was wearing. He quickly started to think of Uncle hitting on the old lady at the ferry counter before the two paid for their passage to Ba Sing Se. _Whew, that was close_ Zuko thought as he managed to stop the blood from rushing to his lower half and was now able to stand without embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted to leave Ty Lee a note so she wouldn't be worried."

Zuko nodded. Then with a smirk added, "I didn't know green was your color."

"Yeah well it's not, but I liked the shirt. What can I say? I'm a sucker for fashion."

"I like it. I like it a lot" Zuko said while forcing images of Uncle back into his head. "You ready?"

"Mhmm. You okay?"

"Fine" he answered weakly and took Mai's arm in his.

The two wandered around the Upper Ring until they stopped in front of the Crouching Tiger. Entering the tea house a young waiter showed them to their seats. After ordering Mai finally spoke.

"It's very nice here. Did you come here often?"

"No, this is my first time. I spent most of my time at the Jasmine Dragon." Mai didn't know why he sounded so sad when he said this. Maybe he used to visit a girl there.

"The Jasmine Dragon? Is that another tea house?"

"Yes. It was Uncle's tea house" Zuko said proudly. Mai's eyes widened. She had no idea Zuko and Iroh had become so settled.

"Really? And you _worked_ there?" Mai had a hard time imaging the Prince of the Fire Nation as a manual laborer.

"Yeah. I hated it at first, but then, I dunno, I kinda started to like it here. Something happened to me here Mai. I changed, or I thought I had. Uncle really helped me to find myself. For the first time in three years I felt I belonged somewhere. And for the first time since my mother disappeared I felt like someone loved me. Then I fucked it all up and betrayed him."

Mai placed her hand over Zuko's. She thought for a while as to what she could say to him. "Why do you always blame yourself for everything?" She spoke so tenderly it reminded him of his mother.

"Because I'm always to blame when things go wrong."

"Zuko, I think you're giving yourself way too much credit." He shot her an incredulous look. "No seriously. I'm not trying to insult you. We all make choices, and at that moment in time we think it's for the best. You operated based upon the information you had been given. I don't know if I was in your shoes that I would have done it differently."

"But look at what I did Mai! I sentenced Uncle to a life in prison or worse and the people of Ba Sing Se who have fled from war torn towns all over the Earth Kingdom are once again at the mercy of the Fire Lord!"

"And you think that if you had sided with the Avatar things would be different?"

"I don't know for sure but I'd like to believe so. He took out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. He has incredible power. If Azula hadn't killed him I don't think those soldiers would be outside this door."

At the mention of her name, Mai recalled the conversation she had with Azula at the bath. Mai cringed at the thought but knew that Zuko was starting to walk that fine line toward treachery. "But Zuko, the fact is Azula did kill the Avatar and those soldiers are outside this door and all over this city. I'm so sorry about your Uncle; I know he is a good man and loves you like a son. But I believe he did what he did to protect you. And if you didn't do what you did I wouldn't be sitting here holding your hand." Mai really had to reach outside of herself, but she hoped it was enough to get his mind off of the 'what ifs.'

Zuko sheepishly smiled at this. He lifted Mai's hand from the table and met it with a kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent shopping, visiting cultural and historical sites, and snacking on local cuisine. They even managed to catch a free performance of a play put on by the Theater Department at Ba Sing Se University. Following the show, Mai and Zuko dined at a nice restaurant in the Middle Ring. Mai complained that they didn't serve Dragon Chicken, a Fire Nation specialty and her favorite dish. Zuko promised to take her to the finest restaurant in the Fire Nation that served the best Dragon Chicken when they returned home. She had smiled at the thought of their relationship continuing once they reached home.

When their desserts arrived, Mai decided she would have some fun with Zuko. "So tell me Zuko, how many girlfriends did you have while you were away?"

Zuko choked on the piece of fruit tart he was eating.

"That many, huh?" Mai teased.

"N-No. It's, it's just that, you know, I don't …I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Zuko. Just tell me."

Sighing, Zuko reluctantly began. "Well, there was this _one_ girl." Zuko was fidgeting; he was obviously nervous. "I met her here in Ba Sing Se. We only dated for a couple of weeks. … Hey, wanna hear a funny story?" Zuko wasn't quite sure why he was volunteering such embarrassing information, but it had been so long since he heard Mai laugh that he figured he'd give it a try.

"About you and the girl? Sure." Mai relaxed. She knew this was going to be good.

"Ok, well her name was Jin and she thought my name was Lee. On our first date I told her that I had been a member of a travelling circus. I told her that I was a juggler and then she wanted to see a demonstration. I ended up dropping all kinds of junk on my head!"

Smacking her forehead Mai couldn't help but giggle. "A juggler Zuko? Geesh, don't you think she might want to see you do some tricks? I swear to Agni you are the worst liar I have ever met!" Moments later Mai asked, "So, did you ever kiss Jin?" Zuko began fidgeting again. "I'll take your twitchy behavior as a yes. It's ok. I've kissed other boys."

Zuko frowned. "Boys? Plural?" A wave of jealousy rushed over him.

"Um yeah. But it wasn't anything major. I mean not like last week" Mai said blushing a deep crimson. Taking a bite of her fruit tart Mai looked at Zuko. She wanted to ask him more questions but she was scared of the answers she might receive. Pushing fear aside, she decided it was now or never. "So did you and Jin share any moments like that?" Her voice was strong despite the nerves she felt.

"No" he answered plainly and Mai let a sigh of relief. He stabbed at the remainder of his fruit tart and refused to look up at her. Noticing this Mai got worried.

"You wanted to." She said this as more of a statement than a question.

"Mmm, I dunno. Kinda but not really. I mean, I never wanted to get settled here and form attachments. She's a nice girl and all, but I didn't really feel like _that _toward her, you know?"

"I see. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Zuko. Plenty of boys your age haven't been intimate with a girl."

"Actually, it's sorta the opposite."

Mai's heart leapt into her throat. It wasn't exactly the answer she'd expected. She remained calm on the outside but inside she was a complete wreck. Her stomach flip-flopped so many times that she was afraid she'd lose her dinner. Gathering her strength, Mai continued her line of questioning. "Who was she?"

"Nobody. It happened almost a year ago. It's not really important."

"It's important to me." Looking into her eyes Zuko knew he was trapped. If he told her she'd hate him. If he didn't tell her she'd hate him. He muttered something about girls being difficult and decided on honesty. He knew that it was going to be the harder road to travel, but it held the greater potential for a positive outcome.

"Fine. There was this girl, well this woman. She was older than me by about eight or nine years. I met her while tracking the Avatar. I don't even know how it happened really." Zuko paused to look at Mai. She was listening intently but he could tell by her body language that it was paining her to do so. "Anyway, she was very good at tracking people, a bounty hunter by trade, and I employed her services for a mission. I never had any reason to suspect she had any feelings toward me. She was always such a bitch. She reminded me so much of Azula. I thought it was just a job for her as it was just a job for me." Zuko became noticeably agitated again. He didn't want to tell this part of the story to Mai. "One night she came to me in my quarters on the ship. The mission was over and I thought she had gone on her way, but I guess she had another mission in mind." Lowering his head and dropping his voice to a whisper he said, "That's when it happened."

"That's when what happened? Was it like last week or more…you know?" Mai's voice trailed off but the iciness remained. She wished to Agni she had her stilettos.

Zuko didn't answer. He knew she knew the answer. Instead he continued to play with his food and avoided her cold glare.

"How many times did it happen? How many girls have there been?"

Zuko could feel the burning fire in his veins. _What's with all the fucking questions!_ He didn't want to yell but he was obviously irritated. "She's the only one. I don't know how many times Mai, maybe twice, three times at the most." Zuko figured it was best to give her a low ball estimate. He knew it was at least three times the higher number, but if he kept the number low Mai might not be so offended. He had learned a lot about pleasing women inside the bedroom from the older woman, but he was still clueless about what to say to get them there. Calming his voice he added, "I didn't love her if that's what you're concerned about. She wasn't even my girlfriend!"

"Thanks Zuko. I feel so much better knowing that you've perfected the art of casual sex with random people you care nothing about." Mai could tell that her sarcasm stung him. _Good_. "You know, this date has been fun and all, but I think I'm ready to go back to the palace."

* * *

A/N: Zuko and Jun(not to be confused with Jin) lmfao!! I had to do it. I knew I wanted to end this story with a lemon, but I felt like writing two virgins would just be awkward. At least one of them needs to know what the hell to do! Obviously there is a back story that begs to be written and I just might be the girl to do it! Let me know if I should. As usual, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning Lemon

Disclaimer: I guess owning Books 1 and 2 on DVD doesn't count as owning Avatar...damn

* * *

Chapter 5

The ride back to the palace was silent. The two went their separate ways without so much as an obligatory "good night." Mai entered her room, dumped her packages on the floor, and quickly undressed. She was glad that Ty Lee was not in the room. She didn't want to explain her foul mood. The night was still young, the sun having dipped out of the sky less than an hour ago. There was no telling where Ty Lee could be, but she hoped that she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Mai grabbed her journal out of the wardrobe and climbed into bed. Writing usually cleared her mind, but tonight she was so pissed off that she was having trouble formulating even the simplest of sentences. So Mai ended up lying in bed staring at the 15 foot high ceiling.

Around midnight, Mai heard a knock on the door. Ty Lee was still out and somehow she had managed to fall asleep. "Who is it?" she asked crossly.

"It's me."

"Go away Zuko! I have nothing to say to you." Mai wasn't really angry at Zuko anymore but she also wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Please Mai. I want to apologize to you."

"Whatever Zuko. I'm not in the mood." Mai pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. She heard the door creak open. "I thought I told you to go away." She kept her voice even, steady. When she peaked from underneath the sheet Zuko was standing near her bed, a small flame flickering above his open palm.

"And I told you I needed to apologize." Zuko extinguished the flame and allowed the glow of the full moon to be the only light in the room. He sat a comfortable distance from her on the bed and Mai allowed the sheet to drop. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see that Mai was wearing a very thin nightgown. A strap fell from her porcelain shoulder and Zuko adjusted it. Every nerve ending in Mai's body responded to his touch. Her breathing hitched. Zuko noticed and grazed her flesh with just his fingertips. Mai bit her lip and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Zuko." From the tone of Mai's voice he could tell she meant stop.

"So you're still upset about dinner?"

"Uh, yeah." She answered sarcastically. "If I told you that I had slept with some random boy, no excuse me man, you would be a little let down too."

"Let down?" Mai turned away from him. He didn't understand and this made her embarrassed. "What? I don't get it."

"Of course you don't get it Zuko. I foolishly allowed myself to believe that you were coming back to me. That no matter how many years passed you would come back and everything would be the same between me and you." Mai still kept her back to him. It was only when she said this aloud that Mai realized how naïve she had been.

"Mai I've changed a lot and I don't just mean because of what happened with that girl. Being outside of the Fire Nation made me see life in a whole new perspective, but I'm not the only one who's changed. You've changed also. You're not the same little girl who used to sneak away from her friends to steal kisses. But that doesn't mean that things have changed between us." Zuko inched closer to her and pushing her thick hair away kissed her neck.

In her mind she wanted to shove him away. She wanted to curse him out and silence him with her stilettos so he couldn't tell her more things she didn't want to hear. But luckily for Zuko, Mai's mind wasn't in control, her heart was. She allowed her body to yield to his pressure as he swiftly moved from behind her to on top of her. Leaning in to kiss her neck again he whispered "I'm sorry." He repeated this several times, each time kissing a new location. When he finally kissed her lips, Mai hungrily accepted his warm tongue.

Allowing his hands to explore her body, Zuko happily noticed that Mai did not sleep in the bindings that had so confused him over a week ago. He removed the straps from her shoulders and watched the gown fall, exposing her flesh. He kissed a trail from her lips to the valley between her breasts. As he gently squeezed one breast, he slowly kissed and sucked the other. Although Mai was tingling all over, the tingling seemed concentrated at the apex of her thighs. Zuko, who was so attuned to Mai's body put his hand there and stroked. Mai arched her back and gasped for air. She had never been touched there. It was shocking but at the same time a very pleasant sensation swept over her.

"Zuko," Mai was nearly breathless. "Zuko I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." Zuko stopped stroking her and plunged his fingers inward.

"I can stop if you want me too."

"No," she moaned.

Smiling he answered, "I think you're ready." Lifting himself off of her he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm locking the door. We don't want to have a repeat of last time."

Mai shook her head. She couldn't believe what was about to happen. She started to get nervous. Returning, Zuko could see the worried look on her face. "Don't worry" he said taking off his shirt but leaving his pants on. "I care too much about you to ever hurt you."

Mai looked at his body in the moonlight. She massaged his biceps then allowed her fingernails to rake across his chest. He let out a low, pleasure filled groan. She was ready to taste his lips again. Instead he grabbed her by the waist, slid her down the bed a few inches, and began kissing between her thighs. Immediately she was shocked. She couldn't believe where his mouth was, but it felt so good. She allowed herself to watch and found the voyeurism as pleasurable as the feeling he was giving her. He must have felt her watching him because he opened his eyes and held her gaze. He couldn't describe it, but there was something so erotic about her watching him work that it encouraged him even more. After a few moments Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated. Mai suddenly felt a new sensation in her body and got scared. It was like a small fire had started to grow low in her stomach. Its warmth and flames grew quickly and spread over her body. "Zuko! Something's happening!" she was breathing so fast and her heart was racing like a wild raberoo. "Something's…." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by her own screams. Zuko lifted his head and watched her hands twist in the tangled sheet until she nearly ripped it. Her body lay shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't speak but she didn't mind. The feeling was so other worldly that words couldn't have done it justice anyway.

Once Mai's body finished quaking she opened her eyes to see Zuko propped up next to her. He was completely undressed now and she scanned his body admiring his shape. She blushed and turned away, but he caught her cheek and turned her head to face him. Mai was conflicted. She had always been taught that sex was a wife's obligation to her husband with the sole purpose of producing children. It was a duty and only naughty, dirty women of ill repute engaged in the activity outside of marriage and enjoyed it. Mai knew she was neither dirty nor naughty and cursed her mother's lies. Still it was hard for twenty minutes of pleasure to erase fifteen years of preaching. Nevertheless, Mai knew what she wanted and reading the desire in Zuko's eyes pulled him onto her to let him know she was ready.

She could feel his fingers gently probe inside of her and he could feel her body respond to his touch. She breathed quick shallow breaths, partially because of the sensation he was causing in her but also because of her mounting anticipation. She watched him stroke himself and out of curiosity she reached out and touched him. He smiled and softly hummed a moan that stuck in his throat as she closed her hand around him. When she released her hand, he lowered himself onto her and began to kiss her a little more roughly than before. She could feel his heat as he rocked his hips slowly entering her one inch at a time. He let out a low moan once he was inside. She let out a moan as well but only because it was hurting more than she had expected. But he was gentle with her, and with every thrust the pain ebbed, allowing the pleasure to flow in.

She tugged at his hair and bit the lobe of the undamaged ear. Taking it into her mouth, she let her tongue play with the soft skin. He moaned with each flick of her tongue. Instinctually, she wrapped her legs around his back. This, she discovered, caused a completely new sensation than when she had kept her legs on the bed. Zuko grabbed the back of one of her thighs and pushed himself deeper and harder into Mai. She dug her nails into his back and buried her face in his chest to muffle her moans. She felt the fire rising in the pit of her stomach, but this time she was not afraid. She wanted that feeling again and at that moment she knew she would do anything to have it.

Zuko could feel Mai's tight walls pulsate around him and he tried very hard not to release as she had done. Zuko could feel that he was slipping fast so he pulled out only long enough to regain control and roll over on his back. Mai's legs were still trembling but he pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him and he easily entered her warm wetness. She threw her head back and moaned. Holding on to her hips, Zuko rocked Mai's body back and forth and she quickly picked up what he wanted her to do. Her hands splayed on his chest and clawed at the taut flesh. She bit her lip to keep the noises from spilling out of her mouth but she failed miserably. A deep guttural sound escaped Zuko's throat and his toes curled tightly as Mai ground herself into him. Zuko was ready for his release but he would have to wait until he was sure that Mai would have hers. Reaching out he squeezed her beasts and massaged her erect nipples with his thumbs. He could feel her rhythm falter and knew that her climax was near. He grabbed her shoulders and thrust himself into her as she did the same him. She screamed out in delight. Again he could feel her muscles contract against his hard flesh. Zuko could feel the onset of his release. There was something about the way she screamed his name that made it impossible for him to wait any longer. At the very last second he pulled out of her and groaned loudly as he felt the warm, sticky liquid ooze over his stomach and legs. He threw back his head and a column of red flames escaped his mouth, dissipating before setting anything on fire. Mai rolled off of him and lay panting until she got under the covers. He snuggled in next to her. They lay quietly like that for what seemed like an eternity. Mai's eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and steady. Zuko wasn't sure if she was awake or not but he kissed her forehead anyway.

"Mai? Mai I…"

"Don't say it." Her voice was low and raspy. "I know." She kissed his lips innocently and pressed her body even closer to his. She hoped he understood, but even if he didn't she knows how to prove it to him and smiled as she anticipated showing him again.

* * *

A/N: My first story and lemon is complete. Whew, I'm spent. Please R&R


End file.
